Project:Chat/Logs/12 September 2017
01:26:05 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 01:26:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:26:19 -!- Sactage has joined Special:Chat 01:26:23 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:26:27 ayyyy what's lit fam 01:26:30 !plugins 01:26:30 <Özün_Oldun> Sactage, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog 01:26:33 everythang 01:26:36 !updatelogs 01:26:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sactage: Logs updated (added ~8 to log page). 01:26:37 aw yiss 01:27:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:27:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:27:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:28:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:28:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:28:18 y do we need 200 bots 01:28:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:28:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:28:59 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:29:16 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:29:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:29:29 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:30:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:30:54 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:31:24 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:31:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:31:50 -!- Tornado200 has joined Special:Chat 01:31:56 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:31:57 hi ya 01:32:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:32:06 OKAY any 01:32:07 !updatelogs 01:32:07 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~24 to log page). 01:32:07 join 01:32:11 BOREDOM 01:32:13 diep.io/#24FA2DD6BB30753AB1D1D1 01:32:16 plz 01:32:22 or i will explode 01:32:26 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:32:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:33:15 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:33:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:33:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:33:45 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:34:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:34:23 o rip 01:34:26 is it Sandbox 01:34:29 Sandbox is eh 01:34:38 YE 01:34:51 Sandbox is eh 2.0 01:34:57 ? 01:34:57 other modes are actually challenging 01:35:08 OKAY 2teams? 01:35:12 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:35:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:35:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:36:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:36:34 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:37:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:37:16 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:37:25 back 01:37:44 oyay chat isn't the dark void it was when I left it 1 hr ago 01:39:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:39:36 honestly 01:39:42 I dislike team modes 01:39:53 i get worse score/times because theres not much to kill 01:40:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:40:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:40:35 -!- Tornado200 has left Special:Chat 01:40:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:41:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:41:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:42:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:43:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:43:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:43:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:45:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:45:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:48:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:48:12 why... 01:48:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:50:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:50:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:54:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:54:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:56:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:56:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:59:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:59:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:00:11 I'm alone again I guess 02:00:20 In the dark void... 02:00:26 OF CHAT.... HHEHHEHEHE 02:00:40 * TBOO-Y slowly becomes insane 02:00:44 (suffering) 02:01:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:01:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:02:18 heh 02:02:32 O.o 02:02:35 Someone else? 02:03:01 I HAVENT SEEN ANOTHER FACE IN sYEARS!/s like 3 min lol 02:03:02 kthxbai 02:03:27 lolk 02:04:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:04:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:04:38 Meanwhile, at Proxima Centauri, aliens are spying on us 02:05:17 They developed technology to become 4th dimensional beings 02:05:32 .-. 02:05:51 * TBOO-Y sslowly goes deeper into insanity/s <- Nup 02:06:13 lel 02:06:22 loeal 02:07:18 laeioul 02:08:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:08:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:08:31 Ursuul is Ursuuling (grin)' 02:09:24 Theres also another rule for Diepio Wikia chat not listed 02:09:31 No talking about Diepio 02:09:33 (grin) 02:10:00 I mean srsly we literally talk about everything from Twinkies to tabletops except diep 02:11:01 lol 02:11:43 Though, from what I remember, nobody has ever talked aboutTwinkies or tabletops so maybe I should make my expressions less retarded 02:12:00 actually 02:12:04 it happened 02:12:12 ok 02:12:31 you can talk about basically anything here 02:12:42 aaaaaaaaaaand i gtg schleep 02:12:44 kbye 02:12:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:12:59 o 02:13:00 bai 02:13:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:13:17 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 02:17:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:17:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:21:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:21:21 hi 02:21:24 btw 02:21:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:21:55 hi 02:21:57 Özün Oldun is now run by a VolDev 02:22:00 not me 02:22:01 so 02:22:04 it should be fine :D 02:22:10 wait so who do i yell at when she crashes D: 02:22:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:22:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:22:56 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:24:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:24:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:26:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:26:29 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 02:26:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:26:45 surprise surprise, I'm back 02:26:54 cos I'm not sleepy 02:27:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:27:12 giantrainbow-\_("/)_/- 02:27:15 me 02:27:23 100% do not message the operator at all lmao 02:27:32 whydoe 02:27:45 I had to pull some strings & grovel to get ’em to set up the bot & I do not want to bug them 02:27:56 cuz she might shut it off ;-; 02:28:11 o okey 02:28:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:29:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:29:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:29:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:30:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:30:38 gonna go do shet 02:30:49 !updatelogs 02:30:49 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~136 to log page). 02:31:10 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 02:31:10 cool 02:31:13 logz on demand 02:31:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:31:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:33:59 so i still get to yell at you 02:34:00 good. 02:40:02 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 02:40:25 ahhhhhhhh 02:40:36 so ithat’s/i what the script libraries are for 02:40:47 Özün Oldun rejoins all of her own 02:40:51 every 5 minutes 02:40:53 haha 02:40:54 ha 02:40:56 hahahahaha 02:41:00 (yes) 02:41:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:41:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:41:49 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:41:53 shiet 02:42:05 then i have to yell at you before she rejoins 02:42:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:43:26 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:43:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:44:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:46:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:46:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:48:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:49:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:50:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:51:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:51:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:52:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:52:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:52:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:53:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:53:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:53:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:53:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:53:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:54:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:55:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:55:32 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:57:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:57:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 02:57:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:58:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 03:01:09 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 03:01:22 <101cooler> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 03:01:27 <101cooler> lel 03:10:14 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 03:10:17 Yo 03:14:00 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 03:16:17 oi 03:37:54 -!- Luigi1006YT has left Special:Chat 03:53:28 eh 04:07:18 (eh) 04:42:35 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 04:43:18 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 04:43:46 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 04:43:55 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 04:45:49 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 04:46:05 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 04:48:15 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 04:48:35 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 05:05:42 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 05:05:44 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 05:09:23 Oh hey Drac 05:09:58 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 05:10:34 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 05:55:57 Hello... 06:08:28 CHAT IS DYING 06:08:40 HOW CAN WE SOLVE THIS PROBLEM 06:47:08 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 06:48:46 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 06:50:50 Uh 06:50:50 . 06:54:28 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 06:55:22 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 06:55:42 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 06:55:49 Oh hey guys 06:57:20 Eyes 06:57:20 Guess what am I doing 06:58:12 Oh my gosh... 06:58:32 The Bejeweled team might be making Bejeweled 4... 06:58:45 I'm so stoked, yet very doubtful. 06:58:50 Cool 06:59:00 Why doubtful 06:59:31 It might not actually be Bejeweled... 06:59:44 They did reveal that they are working on something. 07:02:07 Oh 07:02:24 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 07:15:25 ded 07:19:01 ye 07:36:18 -!- Skye Sim has left Special:Chat 07:36:55 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 08:23:50 ded 08:23:58 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 08:24:56 Yep 08:57:46 -!- Skye Sim has left Special:Chat 10:18:08 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:18:11 hi 10:18:38 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 10:18:39 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:25:05 ded 10:25:13 ofc 10:37:18 verysmall Harder daddy! 10:51:19 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 10:51:27 hoi 10:51:40 hi 10:52:45 hows life 10:53:05 bit stressed 10:53:07 but good 10:54:22 noice. 10:56:25 Ok 10:56:30 verysmall daddy... 10:57:05 mate get rid of that 10:57:41 Sure. 10:58:15 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 10:58:21 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 10:58:24 Oh hey peeps 10:58:26 hi 10:58:26 Hey Slime 10:58:57 hi both 11:00:14 Oh gtg 11:00:24 bye 11:00:24 Exam tomorrow 11:00:27 oh 11:00:28 *sigh* 11:00:39 oh 11:00:44 Well bye everyone 11:00:48 ok 11:00:55 font="chiller"for now 11:01:00 see ya 11:01:02 How many exams do ya get tidal 11:01:06 none for now 11:01:08 *WHOOSH!* 11:01:16 k 11:03:59 My body hurts today... 11:04:11 wot 11:04:12 wher 11:04:13 e 11:04:20 y 11:04:24 I have to stretch so it long, hard, and solid! 11:04:47 verysmall Why am I doing this? 11:04:55 idk 11:05:52 hmmmmm 11:05:57 HMM? 11:06:01 do any of you know reddit? 11:06:02 MPH! 11:06:18 wot? 11:06:25 OH 11:06:26 YEAH 11:06:33 *this better be kool aid* 11:07:13 don't use reddit 11:07:19 I don't use reddit* 11:07:20 what 11:07:22 oh 11:09:49 Kids are eventually going think the Amazon rain forest is named after the company that keeps sending their parents boxes. 11:10:26 Okay then... 11:10:39 ... 11:11:08 they are also gonna wonder why the telephone app loos so weird 11:11:12 looks* 11:13:54 If I could freeze time I would probably procrastinate for years on the simplest tasks. 11:14:13 please. 11:14:18 wot 11:14:28 If i could freeze time i'd play with people like tor soldiers. 11:14:31 toy* 11:14:38 :O 11:14:40 or 11:14:49 moving them all into a dogpile and unfreeze it 11:14:54 An 8 and a half month space journey to Mars seems like a long trip, but the first fleet to visit Australia took almost that exact same amount of time. 11:14:55 lmao 11:15:32 wow 11:15:43 8 and a half months just to go to 'Stralia 11:15:47 ye 11:17:46 hey 11:17:49 ? 11:18:00 Do you know the "do a barell roll trick" on google 11:18:21 ye 11:18:26 yey 11:18:26 does a barrel roll 11:18:35 finally someone who knows it 11:18:36 :DD 11:20:20 brb dinner 11:20:24 k 11:21:48 I know it too, Slime. 11:21:55 It's pretty famous. 11:22:39 I just found a picture of earth taken by the cassini spacecraft on saturn 11:22:45 https://i.imgur.com/0e8BaMX.jpg 11:26:43 Oh, that's cool. 11:29:32 back 11:30:08 FUCK my classmates. 11:30:13 wot 11:30:15 y tho 11:30:21 I want to yiff them hard until they suffer... 11:30:28 And bleed to death. 11:30:51 what did they do now 11:30:54 w8 11:30:57 draci 11:31:01 where u from again? 11:31:28 Don't ask/ 11:31:30 .* 11:31:34 k 11:34:54 dafuq is wrong with me 11:35:06 idk 11:40:23 Even I am weirded out by myself. 11:44:48 hmm 11:46:48 -!- Underslime has left Special:Chat 11:46:50 Apologies... 11:46:58 Sorry about that. 11:47:08 I can be reckless when I'm angry... 11:47:14 eh. 11:47:20 (and there it goes again) 11:47:30 (the message curve that happens every time) 11:47:38 rip 11:47:41 lol 12:01:21 How I wish for class suspension tomorrow again. 12:03:17 k? 12:03:35 I don't want to see any of my classmates. 12:03:38 I despise them. 12:04:07 what did they do 12:04:16 They're biased. 12:04:23 Pick the smartest. 12:04:43 Tease me. 12:04:56 Ignore me. 12:04:59 Forget me. 12:05:17 i keep forgetting you're an extrvert 12:05:22 extrovert* 12:05:36 and i'm like "Isn't those last 2 good?" 12:05:40 Aren't* 12:09:36 Oh and how nice. 12:09:48 They stalled Bejeweled Twist YET AGAIN. 12:09:54 *rolls eyes* 12:10:06 HOW NICE OF YOU DICKS 12:11:16 YOU'RE REALLY WONDERFUL PEOPLE TO STAY WITH 12:11:31 no seriously 12:11:38 why do you even stay 12:12:44 So I can share with them anything related to the topic? 12:12:56 I can't do that in school, no one would care. 12:13:06 eh 12:13:10 I can't do that here, no one would too. 12:13:23 �� 12:14:03 All those "pranks" I've set up were because of them. 12:14:35 They made me become full of rage and anger. 12:17:40 "Bejeweled 2 will be the next game, and if Luna takes my suggestion, we'll play Classic Mode." 12:17:50 WELL I TOTALLY CAN'T SEE YOU STALLING BTWIST 12:18:08 CONSIDERING I MAKE A TON OF CONTENT AND RECORDS WITH THAT GAME 12:19:37 Remind me again how many Bejeweled games are there? 12:19:45 about 5-6 12:19:53 they chose only 3 out of them 12:19:59 BTwist, B3, and B2 12:20:12 well it's gotta cycle to BT eventually. 12:20:24 (and they somehow added in Dijeweled, which is their fan-made game in an attempt to stall BTwist) 12:20:40 HOW FUCKING WONDERFUL 12:20:54 *eyes roll into the back of skull* 12:20:58 So here's the chat history: 12:21:00 Enigmium | Drac - Today at 8:17 PM 12:21:00 Apologies for possibly rushing, I'm just really stoked and hyped for it. 12:21:00 courtemanche437 - Today at 8:17 PM 12:21:00 Believe me you're not the only one >_> 12:21:00 NEW MESSAGES 12:21:00 courtemanche437 - Today at 8:20 PM 12:21:00 And not to make anyone upset, but it's really been bugging me... 12:21:37 me rn: And it's bugging me because you keep stalling BTwist dangit. 12:21:59 just complain to them 12:22:40 And lose my hard-earned rank? HAH. No. 12:23:36 you got any info WHY they're stalling it? 12:23:43 No... 12:23:50 But I do have a theory. 12:24:17 It may be because of me *crushing* many records in the game. 12:24:36 so they just do it to piss you off 12:24:43 Maybe. 12:24:49 It does piss me off. 12:26:27 The fun part is that when I get pissed off and angry, I do my best, when I am still mad, almost all the time. 12:26:44 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:26:46 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:27:31 Which has resulted to my two WRs lmao. 12:27:53 so you getting pissed results in you getting WRS? 12:28:15 Either that, or breaking my PBs. 12:28:38 ok 12:29:16 I did explode of anger during practice in class... 12:29:33 like 12:29:36 5 times. 12:31:44 brb 13:00:51 back 13:10:58 wb 13:41:05 ded 14:03:01 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:15:32 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:15:37 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:15:43 Hi. 14:15:59 hi 14:49:35 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:49:57 soo 14:50:06 weather is gonna play a part in HL:LR 14:50:10 each "air voxel" 14:50:35 will have humidity, temperature, charge, velocity, pressure and light 14:50:38 as values 15:00:40 no offense, but i really don't care. 15:00:58 i know it sounds mean, but it's not supposed to 15:18:35 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:18:37 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:20:22 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 15:22:32 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 15:24:57 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 15:25:47 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 15:27:13 K den 15:27:19 Heck frens 15:28:08 hi 15:28:11 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 15:28:30 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 15:30:44 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 15:30:53 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 15:31:45 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 15:32:50 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 15:38:41 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:38:41 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:39:27 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:39:28 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:39:43 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:39:46 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:48:55 -!- Fmate2006 has joined Special:Chat 15:52:07 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 15:57:46 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 16:02:55 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:08:53 h0i 16:10:20 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 16:10:47 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 16:11:25 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:14:15 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 16:15:40 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 16:19:03 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 16:19:43 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 16:35:15 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 16:35:39 hi? 16:35:50 is someone here 16:36:13 no one? 16:36:21 k ill just leave bye 16:36:51 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 16:49:23 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 16:49:54 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 17:36:45 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:36:56 Ded 17:37:15 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:37:16 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:37:22 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:37:25 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:37:31 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:37:34 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:37:40 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:37:42 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:37:48 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:37:49 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:37:55 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:37:56 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:38:02 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:38:03 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:38:09 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:38:11 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:38:17 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:38:20 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:38:26 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:38:28 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:38:34 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:38:37 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:38:43 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:38:45 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:38:51 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:38:54 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:39:00 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:39:03 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:39:09 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:39:11 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:39:17 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:39:18 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:39:24 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:39:27 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:39:33 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:39:36 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:39:42 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:39:45 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:39:51 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:39:53 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:39:59 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:40:01 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:40:07 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:40:08 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:40:14 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:40:17 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:40:23 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:40:25 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:40:31 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:40:33 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:40:39 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:40:40 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:40:46 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:40:48 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:40:54 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:40:56 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:41:02 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:41:05 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:41:11 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:41:13 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:41:19 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:41:22 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:41:28 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:41:29 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:41:35 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:41:38 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:41:44 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:41:46 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:41:52 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:41:54 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:42:00 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:42:02 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:42:08 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:44:32 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:44:38 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:44:39 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 17:44:44 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:44:46 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 18:06:42 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:08:26 -!- Radium212 has joined Special:Chat 18:08:55 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 18:08:57 -!- Radium212 has left Special:Chat 18:09:35 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:09:44 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:42:29 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:42:59 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:44:22 -!- Fmate2006 has left Special:Chat 19:03:51 heres some made up terms i created 19:04:28 damn 19:04:30 no time 20:06:10 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:06:17 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:06:25 Hello Nobody 20:06:37 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:08:52 Only 2 other people in Chat 20:09:02 Neither are talking or whatever 20:09:09 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:11:10 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 20:13:52 hi. 20:14:36 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:21:48 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:21:52 Hello 20:23:50 Figjt me 20:23:53 Fight 20:24:23 Me and Ozun 20:25:14 Hello ozziene 20:25:24 Could YOU fight me? 20:28:00 Pls 20:29:12 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 20:30:02 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 20:32:54 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:33:06 Hi 20:33:25 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:38:54 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 20:39:26 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 20:39:44 hoi 20:43:04 Anyone? 20:43:13 totally not me 20:43:24 Anyone except teamerz? 20:43:31 No? 20:43:47 Hi TBOO-Y :D 20:43:53 oh wait he left 20:43:53 he literally just left >.> 20:44:04 I accidentaly scrolled up 20:44:16 and thought it wasn't scrolled up :P 20:44:35 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:44:39 HELLO 20:44:43 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:45:05 (Internally: Ugh...Here we go, again) 20:45:07 Hi 20:45:13 FIGHT ME FIGHT ME FIGHT ME FIGHT ME FIGHT ME FIGHT ME FIGHT ME FIGHT ME FIGHT ME FIGHT ME 20:45:21 Wait what 20:45:27 boss pls 20:45:41 BOSS 20:45:58 If you want to fight someone 20:46:16 CHAT 20:46:19 SOMEWHERE 20:46:21 ELSE 20:46:26 Wat 20:47:08 Go in another chat to fight 20:47:17 Don't be silly 20:47:27 I am not kidding 20:48:39 Like what do you mean? 20:48:43 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:49:03 Try to work it out with your brain 20:49:11 sIf you have one 20:51:43 Because, It's simple to understand 20:51:58 When I ask you a legit question, you go and insult me for no reason 20:52:05 BOSS 20:52:06 God 20:52:16 You don't understand ANYTHING 20:52:39 Almost everytime someone says something... 20:52:48 And when I say that you insulted me you flip your shit 20:52:49 You say: "What do you mean?" 20:53:01 What do you mean? 20:53:11 Well 20:53:16 I just explained what I mean 20:53:21 ._. 20:53:49 Excuses 20:53:57 BOSS 20:54:24 Are you kidding me 20:54:30 Nope 20:54:46 Not an excuse to insult me and then freak out when I said you did 20:54:52 ._. 20:54:56 Don't see it like that 20:55:05 Cuz, that's not what I mean 20:55:07 You are right 20:55:55 I see it as pretty much you saying 'ur dumb' and then when I say something about it you are like 'OMG YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND' 20:56:13 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 20:56:48 :/ 20:56:54 I tried to say it in a nice way 20:57:07 'I tired to insult you in a nice way' 20:57:22 *facepalm* 20:57:29 It was not supposed to be an insult 20:57:30 :/ 20:57:36 It was though 20:59:12 And if I said the same things to you you would flip out and go into another hibernation or something 20:59:15 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 20:59:18 BOSS 20:59:23 I'm not scared rn 20:59:27 Not at all 20:59:37 I'm just trying to explain myself 20:59:44 Not scared? 20:59:59 I thought you would be terrified and stuff 21:00:08 BOSS 21:00:10 So terrified that you idk 21:00:15 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 21:00:15 I'm not that much of a scaredy cat 21:00:22 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 21:00:23 Obviously I didnt expect you to be scared 21:00:25 Duh 21:00:34 ._. 21:00:42 That was not a good moment to be sarcastic 21:00:45 tbh 21:01:12 Well I don't really care though 21:01:29 Um hi? 21:01:29 Anyways 21:01:31 Hi 21:01:43 Hello 21:01:43 You guys do realize this is going into Ozun's chat logs. 21:01:48 Yes 21:01:53 Not really 21:02:01 But that's not much of a problem 21:02:13 Have you guys seen taco recently? 21:02:15 I don't really care to be honest about the chat logs atm 21:02:18 Not really 21:02:20 No 21:02:27 Tacocat seems... 21:02:27 I haven't seen taco recently 21:02:27 well maybe you should care about being nice to each others to start with. 21:02:29 "busy" 21:02:33 ^ 21:02:35 Oh. 21:02:49 @temz ^ 21:02:52 Anyways 21:03:13 Did taco like briefly join today or yesterday? 21:03:19 Probably not 21:03:21 Anyways 21:03:24 I don't think so 21:03:31 Oh come on. 21:03:34 I heard a good song at school 21:03:48 and I don't remember about it at all :P 21:03:51 Welp I'm bored. Sooo. 21:03:52 ok 21:03:56 That's so amazing that I don't even care 21:03:58 They didn't even tell the goddamn name 21:04:00 I am bored too 21:04:00 BOSS 21:04:06 I'm trying to... 21:04:14 make the chat a bit more active 21:04:27 Obviously 21:04:40 By saying random shit that has nothing to do with anything? 21:04:40 then hmmm... 21:04:46 smallMaybe some sort of RP? 21:04:48 Kinda 21:04:50 Eh 21:05:00 Tem yes 21:05:01 Anyways 21:05:02 Yes 21:05:04 Rp now 21:05:06 That song sounded so good... 21:05:09 RP WE MUST RP 21:05:09 Fien 21:05:11 Ok 21:05:12 Um 21:05:13 ._. 21:05:16 Erm 21:05:19 Ugh 21:05:20 Fine 21:05:23 I'll shut up 21:05:25 -LOADING RP343.exe- 21:05:29 -1% 21:05:30 - 21:05:35 23% 21:05:41 100%* 21:05:46 No 21:05:50 START 21:06:32 pls 21:06:37 wait 21:06:56 94% 21:07:18 95% 21:07:30 Accessing Files... 21:07:35 ERROR 21:07:38 Accessed... 21:07:44 Must restart the loading 21:07:48 Because errors 21:07:49 :P 21:07:53 0% 21:07:56 ERROR AC BROKE IT BY SAYING ERROR WAY TO GO GENIUS 21:07:59 -1% 21:08:10 69696969696969696969696969% 21:08:13 *seinfeld theme* 21:08:21 Loaded... 21:08:26 RP STARTING IN 5 21:08:27 4 21:08:29 PITATO 21:08:31 ERROR 21:08:33 APPLE 21:08:34 PEEN 21:08:36 ZAMBONI 21:08:36 PEN 21:08:44 TEM STOP IT 21:08:56 YOU ARE HURTING ME INSIDE 21:09:00 APPLE PINEAPPLE 21:09:05 LONG PEN 21:09:08 THIS IS WHY I MUST DESTROY MEMELANDIA 21:09:13 PEN PINEAPPLE APPLE PEN 21:09:14 TACOCAT ALL AROUND BOSS 21:09:16 Starting... 21:09:22 RP START 21:09:26 ERROR 21:09:34 GOD FREAKING DAMMIT 21:09:36 ERROR: The RP 21:09:50 ARE PEOPLE STILL CALLING ME A TACOCAT? 21:09:50 c="grey"* The named BOSS has went insane. 21:09:57 Meloncat 21:10:20 did i hear melon 21:10:29 I STILL TECHNICALLY AM A TACOCAT IN THE RPS BUT SHUT UP 21:10:30 EVERYONE IN THE MULTIVERSES: BOSS IS A TACOCAT! 21:10:37 yes s (Lenny ) 21:10:51 sry ac xd 21:10:52 What's so special about melons, anyways 21:10:55 Um 21:10:57 They're just fruits 21:10:57 Theyre boss 21:10:59 *kills everyone in the multverses* 21:11:02 Theyre good for... 21:11:08 melons in DWA, are a whole different thing, AC 21:11:08 Yay 21:11:17 they are a concept beyond your comprehension :3 21:11:27 They can do many things like 21:11:31 Explain pls 21:11:32 plez 21:11:40 No 21:11:42 RP START 21:11:42 lolno im not gonna explain that here 21:11:49 dangit :( 21:12:05 Puppet #1: Hello, I'm jimmy! 21:12:08 sim pretty sure the melons here and flexible 21:12:09 ok 21:12:10 FINE 21:12:17 *floats over* 21:12:17 Puppet #2: Hello, I'm bob! 21:12:20 RP OFFICALLY STARTED 21:12:24 THIS IS ALL WRONG 21:12:31 GET OUT 21:12:33 AWAY 21:12:33 Puppet #1: And we're the pups! 21:12:42 NONONONONO 21:12:42 Puppet #2: Yeah! 21:12:43 *BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY* 21:12:53 *BILL NYE THE SCCIIEEENCE GUUY* 21:12:57 Puppet #2: Hey bob, what do you want to do, today? 21:13:01 *Bill x9999* 21:13:10 *BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY* 21:13:13 *SCIENCE RULEE* 21:13:15 Puppet #1: Hey, you're bob! I'm jimmy! 21:13:24 ok 21:13:24 Puppet #2: Oh yeah, right 21:13:27 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:13:28 dis is actually kinda wrong 21:13:30 Um 21:13:35 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:13:44 Wheres my super hammer thing? 21:13:56 Puppet #1: Anyways, let's go on the swings! 21:14:02 I am going to KILL BOTH OF THOSE THNGS 21:14:04 Puppet #2: Yeaaaaah! 21:14:11 Ok 21:14:13 dats it 21:14:20 ples nu new RP idm 21:14:21 idk 21:14:32 *floats over, snatches puppet 2* 21:14:48 PENTAGOD: Hey, that's mean! 21:15:02 *The Ocean suddenly flies over to boss and... What* 21:15:10 *Ok* 21:15:18 PENTAGOD: Can't I be alone for once? 21:15:43 *The ocean does Horrible in humane stuff to boss* 21:15:50 *destroys the 2 puppets* 21:15:51 *The ocean goes back to being the ocean* 21:16:04 PENTAGOD: That's what you get, BOSS! 21:16:07 *da Ban Hamme-* 21:16:10 *was and is non physical, so it fails* 21:16:12 HA 21:16:18 MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA 21:16:22 crap 21:16:25 Too OP, banning... 21:16:26 11% 21:16:28 22% 21:16:30 33% 21:16:30 PENTAGOD: Hopefully, I have more socks to use as puppets 21:16:31 44% 21:16:33 55% 21:16:35 44% 21:16:40 420% 21:16:49 PENTAGOD: *Takes another pair of socks* 21:16:53 *Boss gets no scoped and gets hit, cannot do anything about it boss* 21:17:14 tiem to oze da chets 21:17:21 *gets hit, doesn't get banned or anything or even harmed at all* 21:17:23 Eh 21:17:42 PENTAGOD: *Equips a ban hammer* 21:17:54 //ObjectState Solid The named BOSS 21:18:01 *Boss is now a solid object* 21:18:05 Yeaaah 21:18:14 YEEEAAAAAA-wait 21:18:17 *Turns self non physical again* 21:18:30 Stahppit 21:18:32 *You immediently turn back to a solid object again* 21:18:33 No 21:18:37 Now die 21:18:43 //ArrowS 21:18:43 //ObjectShape Solid The named BOSS Pernament 21:18:45 fak 21:18:51 *permanent 21:19:00 PENTAGOD: AH 21:19:09 *Swings BOSS with the ban hammer( 21:19:11 * 21:19:18 //ArrowRain Intensity:MAX Target:The named BOSS 21:19:23 *BOSS is banned* 21:19:25 //KillEntity Theelementalmaster 21:19:29 *Arrows begin appearing From thin air to hit boss* 21:19:35 PENTAGOD: Yay! :D 21:19:37 *unbans self* 21:19:38 ERROR:COMMANDS CAN ONLY BE USED BY OVERSEER CLASS 21:19:58 Ha 21:19:58 *BOSS gets re-banned* 21:20:00 *Boss gets hit by hundreds of arrows that home in on boss* 21:20:18 PENTAGOD: When you try to un-ban yourself, you will be automaticly re-banned 21:20:35 *gets hit, by all, they do no damage* 21:20:38 Actually 21:20:44 *But they attach to boss and begin beeping* 21:20:45 That isn't a thing 21:20:47 //AutoBan The named BOSS 21:20:52 PENTAGOD: AH 21:20:59 *Boss explodes from the arrows* 21:21:00 PENTAGOD: I also just made it 21:21:01 Still doesn't work 21:21:13 PENTAGOD: Then... 21:21:18 *they still do not damage* 21:21:28 PENTAGOD: Desperate situations means desperate measures... 21:21:28 //Object The named BOSS Melon 21:21:33 *Boss is a melon* 21:21:35 You do not know my weakness blah blah blah 21:21:51 PENTAGOD: *middle fingers BOSS* 21:21:52 PENTAGOD I just gave u Overseer rank have fun with the awesome op commands 21:21:54 *the commands no longer work because of HAXXORS* 21:21:56 OHHHHHHH 21:22:04 //ExploitLogs 21:22:08 *turns self back* 21:22:12 *12 Exploits, boss gets banned* 21:22:22 ERROR:OBJECT APPLYED BY OVERSEER CLASS, CANNOT REVERT... 21:22:32 *Boss is still a melon* 21:22:48 *the command doesn't work, boss is still not a melon* 21:22:54 Hahahahaahahahahaha 21:22:56 *It does work* 21:23:03 *You can't do anything about it* 21:23:09 PENTAGOD: Oh wait I know! 21:23:19 Haha I'm no longer a melon hahaaaaa 21:23:28 *Boss turns into Spongebob* 21:23:30 There 21:23:32 we are even 21:23:33 *floats over to TEM* 21:23:40 *turns self back* 21:23:41 *Throws boss into oblivion* 21:23:42 There 21:23:48 *Boss turns into Patrick* 21:24:02 *flies back out of oblivion* 21:24:12 PENTAGOD: *Picks out an old golden watch from my pocket* 21:24:17 You can try to transform me into things, that doesn't work 21:24:26 HEY NO MESSING WITH TIME 21:24:30 OR WHATEVER 21:24:43 *Boss turns into boss who turns into boss years later Who turns into Boss* 21:24:53 Whatever 21:25:05 There 21:25:06 I give up 21:25:09 PENTAGOD: TEM, that's not how you do it 21:25:12 um 21:25:14 Wait 21:25:21 Im still me I guess 21:25:21 *All those boss forms turns into melons* 21:25:25 Now u gotta revert all that 21:25:27 PENTAGOD: Ban him and make him go stuck in a time loop 21:25:29 itll take 1337 years 21:25:30 *get 21:25:40 *reverts all of them at once* 21:25:40 PENTAGOD: Ain't I a genius? 21:25:45 No 21:25:46 wait I'm higher ten the over seer clase 21:25:55 *Boss only gets 1 done* 21:26:01 *Bans boss and freezes boss in time* 21:26:01 You are am idiot from what I can tell 21:26:02 Wait I'm overseer 21:26:11 PENTAGOD: There you go 21:26:11 *Smites boss* 21:26:17 *unfreezes self from time* 21:26:31 I can undo paradoxes too you know 21:26:46 PENTAGOD: Wow 21:26:53 PENTAGOD: You are powerful 21:27:03 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 21:27:06 Only when other people are being OP 21:27:09 Huh, 2 can play this game *Spawns in tons of clones of me with Ban Hammers and they begin ravaging boss* 21:27:23 *My clones are invincible* 21:27:29 *straight up dodges all of the blows* 21:27:30 *And no anyways work on them* 21:27:35 Hi 21:27:37 *Nope they hit you* 21:27:40 Hi 21:27:49 Can you help us Eliminate boss 21:27:57 PENTAGOD: *Throws a huge freeze unavoidable ray at BOSS* 21:27:58 //GiveRank Overseer TBOO-Y 21:28:03 Um TEM 21:28:05 use commands or whatever 21:28:13 What 21:28:14 TBOO-Y :D 21:28:15 I'm kinda 2x above that but k 21:28:15 Hi 21:28:19 Oh 21:28:19 Hi :D 21:28:22 Well then 21:28:23 Anyways 21:28:29 And see what and how I dodge them! 21:28:31 taco hasn't been on in a while 21:28:36 Yeh true :/ 21:28:41 I was saying dat yesterday 21:28:45 *Throws a black hole at boss* 21:28:55 I'm not rping tho 21:28:59 *absorbs the black hole* 21:29:06 not too much homework doe 21:29:07 *No* 21:29:08 HAHAHAHAHAHHAHANAHAJQHJSSJWHAS 21:29:11 *It absorbs YOU* 21:29:13 I do most at school lol 21:29:14 *Manipulates BOSS* 21:29:17 This isn't Soviet russia* 21:29:22 PENTAGOD: Ahahahaha! 21:29:39 PENTAGOD: *Makes boss absorb himself* 21:29:51 Hmm 21:29:54 *manipulates PENTAGOD* 21:30:00 PENTAGOD: What 21:30:00 Ima summon something that I've been waiting to summon for awhile 21:30:06 PENTAGOD: You can't! 21:30:10 //SummonSuperBoss TAR-MAN 21:30:13 PENTAGOD: I'm a god! 21:30:19 PENTAGOD: Nice try... 21:30:22 *A giant man made of tar spawns* 21:30:30 *He tries to hit boss* 21:30:32 *makes PENTAGOD smack themselves in the face* 21:30:40 PENTAGOD: *Nothing happens* 21:30:48 PENTAGOD: What are you trying to do? 21:30:52 *dodges, and flies over to try and posses the thing* 21:30:59 *Boss turns into Tar* 21:31:02 HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 21:31:14 *turns back, shakes tar off self* 21:31:20 Please 21:31:21 PENTAGOD: *Summons a GIANT ARMY of Tacocats* 21:31:28 PENTAGOD: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! 21:31:42 PENTAGOD: Tacocats! Attack! 21:31:43 *Boss's actual body turns into tar and TAR-MAN tries to hit boss* 21:31:47 Give me a non cheap, worthy opponent 21:31:55 *The tacocats attack BOSS* 21:31:56 Ok den 21:32:14 *turns self back, is in the unpyshical vortex base form* 21:32:18 Ugh 21:32:19 //SummonSuperBoss Finale 21:32:22 Uh oh 21:32:28 *A Being made of light themselves spawns* 21:32:40 brb 21:32:42 What I just summoned 21:32:42 *All the tacocats attack BOSS* 21:32:53 *shakes tacocats off self, and flies way high up above the tacocats* 21:32:53 Could DEFEAT a TBOO or something 21:32:57 SAVAGES 21:33:14 PENTAGOD: *Gives the tacocats wings* 21:33:15 I can also maybe beat a TBOO 21:33:17 Uh oh 21:33:19 Lolno 21:33:28 If it is being a bit TOO OP 21:33:33 *The Tacocats fly up to BOSAS 21:33:36 *BOSS* 21:33:48 *Finale flies over to boss so fast he can't react and throws boss into a tree, no countering this one* 21:33:51 Fak 21:34:03 PENTAGOD: Let's also call another friend... 21:34:04 *phases through the tree* 21:34:08 Woah hey 21:34:13 PENTAGOD: *Summons Rifleman* 21:34:18 WOAH HEY 21:34:21 That was the least of-OMFG 21:34:39 'Friend' 21:34:54 Rifleman22: *Hacks BOSS* 21:35:13 *Tar Man goes into the ground, somehow grabs boss. Brings him to the surface and turns him into tar* 21:35:19 *is unable to be hacked due to being nonpyschial* 21:35:28 *turns self back again* 21:35:32 Rifleman22: I can fix that! 21:35:37 *Boss turns into tar again* 21:35:40 STOP THIS MADNESS 21:35:45 *turns back* 21:35:47 Pls 21:35:52 *The Tacocats attack BOSS* 21:36:00 *The Finale teleports over to boss and uppercuts boss into the nearby star* 21:36:13 Rifleman22: *buffs the Tacocats* 21:36:20 *ends up inside the star* 21:36:30 *not dying though* 21:36:34 *somehow* 21:36:46 *You turn into the star (grin)* 21:36:46 *nobody will know until I tell them* 21:36:54 Hm 21:36:58 Well 21:37:01 *I know, I'm an Overseer class* 21:37:04 Come on! 21:37:07 *goes supernova* 21:37:10 Use Solar Flares or something! 21:37:11 Oh 21:37:14 *Boss dies* 21:37:22 *reverts back to original form and flies back* 21:37:26 *Respawn in 1000 years* 21:37:31 *Boss cant* 21:37:36 HEY LOOK NO STARF 21:37:38 STAFF 21:37:41 PARTY! 21:37:44 = 21:37:59 *flies over to TEM* 21:38:12 *Throws boss back into oblivion* 21:38:27 *flies out of oblivion* 21:38:43 Look can we talk this out or something? 21:38:47 Um ok 21:39:10 *floats in mid air* 21:39:10 *The finale isn't moving but not dead, tar man is just going around* 21:39:15 Um 21:39:27 What even is that? 21:39:34 which one? 21:40:18 Both 21:40:25 What are they? 21:40:58 The Finale is a super powerful God who should be in bContainment/b and the TAR MAN! Is... Even I don't know 21:41:36 (wait a second...) 21:41:43 Containment? 21:41:55 i don't know 21:41:56 Ugh, don't say that word 21:42:00 (What's Rifleman's full username?) 21:42:05 Rifleman2 21:42:06 but 21:42:11 he got his account deleted 21:42:16 (oh) 21:42:38 Why canT I say that particular word? 21:43:09 Because 21:43:24 Multiple long stories 21:43:41 Dont worry um 21:43:49 *Spawns a Sword* 21:43:52 Um you can tell me 21:43:54 (Didn't rifleman have a profile pic?) 21:43:55 i won't tell anyone else 21:43:57 no 21:44:02 (mk) 21:44:04 he had the profile pic i had 21:44:05 Which keans 21:44:06 Uh 21:44:12 IM RIFLEMAN 21:44:14 jk 21:44:14 Why the sword? 21:44:17 idk 21:44:19 (I may have an idea for a design) 21:44:25 (for rifleman2) 21:44:31 explain boss 21:44:33 (Since he's in my game idea) 21:44:37 why do you not like that word? 21:44:40 ok 21:44:54 Because I don't 21:45:06 um is it umm Becuase of 21:45:25 *Teleports everyone to some sort of btop secret facility/b* 21:45:30 oh crap 21:45:32 wrong ohe 21:45:33 one 21:45:45 Um 21:45:46 No 21:45:53 That's not it 21:46:19 Like um *The lights go out as gunshots are heard from the hallways* 21:46:24 this? 21:46:34 ??? 21:46:34 or 21:46:39 um 21:46:54 *Screaming of a almost human thing barely audible in the distance* 21:46:56 That, 21:46:57 ? 21:47:16 *Screaming of a human thing and almost human thing* 21:47:18 And that? 21:47:20 If so 21:47:21 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:47:24 we can stop 21:47:32 �� 21:47:40 It's just that people like to lock me in big box containment chambers and preform research on me 21:48:11 Because I am 'a threat to so and so' and 'for science' 21:48:22 oh I thought it was this *Shows a picture of a blurred out face of something, a creature boss hates and is not a tacocat, or a Memelandians, it's not of this world* 21:48:26 Ohhhh 21:48:27 i get it 21:48:32 also it's blurred out 21:48:34 you won't die 21:48:40 Ugh 21:48:46 �� = hi (when i enter chat) 21:48:50 Hi 21:48:55 Hi 21:49:46 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 21:50:22 And I hope Nobody else tries to do it again 21:50:45 Ok 21:50:59 *Teleports to a Corrupted Sonic Map* 21:51:01 Ah Crap 21:51:13 *Eveyrone teleported* 21:51:16 Um 21:51:29 Im not good with the teleportation stuff 21:51:36 Let me guess 21:51:59 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 21:52:01 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 21:52:11 You tried to teleport me into a containment chamber 21:52:38 No 21:52:40 Um... 21:52:48 *Corrupted Sonic Music or whatever* 21:52:55 I CAN TELL 21:53:07 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:53:21 COWBELL *Theres a cowbell* GET AWAY FROM IT IDK 21:54:12 IM REALLY BORED 21:54:30 Me too 21:54:32 Also 21:54:38 *comes in the room*' 21:54:45 Don't ring that cowbell 21:54:50 DONT 21:54:53 I'm going to try and kill you again because you tried to trap me 21:54:57 *rings it* 21:54:58 No I didn 21:54:59 didnt 21:55:03 *attacks TEM* 21:55:10 *Blows boss up* 21:55:13 *gives TEM a robotic spider* He can take care of BOSS 21:55:20 *I was wearing ear muffs and earplugs* 21:55:23 Haha 21:55:23 ok 21:55:27 *forms back together* 21:55:30 He won't get me now? 21:55:32 ! 21:55:34 !* 21:55:41 But he will get you boss! 21:55:44 Neuronaex: Hmph 21:55:44 He will get you! 21:56:07 "You’ve seen it. Now he can hear you. 21:56:07 You’ve touched it. Now he can see you. 21:56:07 Never ring it. If you hear it, he can touch you." 21:56:08 Ha 21:56:09 Ha 21:56:10 Ha 21:56:13 Neuronaex (dat feking name doe): *pulls BOSS toward a blue vortex 21:56:19 ha* 21:56:37 *resists, still getting ducked slightly towards the vortex* 21:56:41 *sucked* 21:56:57 Neuronaex: Try attacking one 40x smarter then you 21:57:09 You Bing Bong'd that Bell Boss 21:57:10 I designed this guy pretty hard 21:57:13 Your done for 21:57:51 (I gonna do shet) 21:57:51 I am much much more intelligent then any mortal physical being! 21:58:02 Neuronaex: I am a robot, idiot. 21:58:09 Whatever 21:58:10 (are you sentient boss?) 21:58:17 (What do you mean?) 21:58:26 (like just sentient in general?) 21:58:47 (I guess so) 21:58:52 (ofc he is) 21:58:59 (Then hyper rip you) 21:59:06 Neuronaex: Well, too bad... 21:59:19 (sentient doesn't mean biological) 21:59:38 *Any sentient being that heard the bell ring suddenly feels like they're being watched by an unseen force* 21:59:38 (^) 21:59:40 I told ya 21:59:42 I told ya 21:59:45 Uhm 21:59:52 I uh 21:59:57 Nows he's after YOU 22:00:08 *goes into the vortex* 22:00:20 *Boss still is being watched* 22:00:24 *By something* 22:00:43 Uh 22:00:52 I told you not to ring it 22:00:52 Er 22:00:58 I want to enter JP chat but a-lpha (my nick) is stuck thdre from my computer 22:01:07 what 22:01:15 *BOSS is in a place where there is a spit of rock in a dark void 22:01:33 *BOSS sees Neuronaex but he is a lot bigger 22:01:48 Neuronaex: This is what happes, I will let him deal with you >:( 22:01:55 Uhhhhhhhhh 22:02:09 Hey neur, if you could. Make a building with a lot of doors that will occupy boss for Atleast 3 hours 22:02:22 He will feel the effects of the cowbell fully in that time 22:02:29 or 22:02:33 I could if you want 22:02:34 wait 22:02:39 thats probably better 22:02:52 Oh no 22:03:15 *it begins raining bricks and stuff so that it makes a massive building* 22:03:25 Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 22:03:27 Shit 22:03:42 I realized what I did 22:03:43 Um 22:03:43 *The building is finished and boss is teleported into it* 22:03:47 Have fun boss 22:03:52 ill just say one more thong 22:03:54 thing 22:03:56 513 22:04:29 Can I just leave now? 22:04:42 Explore 22:04:46 ahd you'll find the way to leave 22:04:54 *1 Hour Later* 22:04:58 And that door... 22:05:04 . . . 22:05:11 You could open that one 22:05:46 I'll just stay where I am 22:06:24 *Light is seeping into the building from that door* 22:07:01 I guess I should 22:07:03 No 22:07:05 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:07:08 I must be a trap but 22:07:24 Eh it's worth it I guess 22:07:26 *opens that door* 22:07:43 *It leads to the outside but a weird shadowy figure was there for a split second* 22:07:53 Hey your free, and the full effect has started. 22:08:28 Oh no 22:09:00 And when you'll sleep 22:09:02 Itll get worse 22:09:03 but 22:09:06 you probably don't sleep 22:09:07 so 22:09:10 I don't 22:09:22 so 22:09:37 you still happy that you Bing Bong'd that bell? 22:10:11 No 22:11:04 I COULD remove the effect...soooo 22:12:00 Could? 22:12:15 here's the deal, sYoull slip and slide on this banana peel! 22:12:33 Ugh, what is it? 22:12:35 You will not harm any tacocats ever agaib 22:12:36 again 22:12:45 Ffiiiinnnneeeee 22:12:48 and I'll remove the effect 22:12:49 Is that it? 22:13:02 if you don't keep your promise I'll Bing bong that bell so close to you that you'll become desf 22:13:05 dear* 22:13:08 deaf* 22:13:09 Fine 22:13:29 *Boss suddenly feels like he isn't being watched anymore* 22:13:30 there 22:14:11 *teleports away* 22:14:45 *comes back holding the corpses of several memelandians* 22:14:45 he better not harm one... 22:14:50 Oh... 22:14:55 Eh whatever 22:15:00 Ha 22:15:36 So many people are voting for "Multibox" 22:15:38 *drops them* 22:15:44 Am I gonna win, perhaps& 22:15:45 BING BON-ok 22:15:46 *floats away* 22:15:48 *perhaps? 22:15:50 (oh wait) 22:15:53 (nvm) 22:15:55 GAAAH 22:16:03 (Even if I win, the prize sucks) 22:16:08 (No medals :/) 22:16:13 i just said Bing bong I didn't ring the bell 22:16:35 I know 22:17:27 *comes back with several more memelandian corpses* 22:17:29 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 22:17:51 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 22:18:20 *Grabs a Gold Stick or whatever and grabs the bell* 22:18:21 ok 22:18:23 dats enough 22:18:35 Okay okay okay 22:18:49 PENTAGOD: *Revive the corpse with super powers* 22:18:55 PENTAGOD: Ah 22:19:02 513 22:19:09 PENTAGOD: I gave them super powers 22:19:24 PENTAGOD: What are you gonna do now, BOSS? 22:19:38 Um 22:19:39 *The memelandians attack BOSS with their new super powers* 22:19:55 *absorbs one of them* 22:20:05 Can I Bing Bong the bell? 22:20:12 NOOOOO 22:20:13 *BOSS is being attack from the inside* 22:20:21 PENTAGOD: Yes, you can 22:20:29 *it technicaly isn't inside of boss* 22:20:32 But then the Memelandians would get effected 22:20:32 WAIT NO 22:20:34 STOP 22:20:39 I SURRENDER 22:20:42 giantBING BONG! 22:20:46 PUT BOTH OF THOSE THINGS DOWN 22:20:51 AGAAAHHHHH 22:21:11 BONG BING 22:21:45 PENTAGOD: verybigbBING BONG! 22:21:50 STTTOOOOP 22:22:06 giantbBING BONG! 22:22:23 font="papyrus"giantbBING BONG! 22:22:32 Okay 22:22:35 Please stop 22:22:45 PENTAGOD:verybigb BING BONG! 22:22:45 BING BONG! 22:23:04 *Bing Bong!* 22:23:14 . . . 22:23:56 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 22:23:58 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 22:24:01 PENTAGOD:verybigb BING BONG! BING BONG! BING BONG! BING BONG! 22:24:06 ......... 22:24:16 Bing Bong? 22:24:42 Did you... 22:25:03 *BOOOONNGG* 22:25:13 PENTAGOD: *BOOOOONGS EVEN MORE* 22:25:41 AUGH 22:25:46 *Sets up a auto bonging machine and puts da cowbell on it* 22:25:50 BING BONG! 22:25:54 WAIT 22:25:58 BING BONG! 22:26:01 BING BONG! 22:26:15 BING BONG! BING BONG! BING BONG! BING BONG! 22:26:42 I didn't even hurt any tacocats 22:26:50 Ik 22:27:05 *Summons a tacocat* 22:27:07 Brb 22:27:37 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 22:27:45 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:28:15 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 22:28:34 PENTAGOD: *Summons infinite amount of buffed tacocats* 22:28:38 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:29:00 PENTAGOD: Ah 22:29:08 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 22:30:03 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 22:30:10 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 22:31:05 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 22:31:06 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:31:14 Bong Bing! 22:31:36 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 22:32:13 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:32:23 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:32:26 Back 22:32:58 *fires put the skull of the memelandian that was absorbed at elemental* 22:33:35 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 22:33:40 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 22:33:54 *Activates the Auto Bonging Machine* 22:33:57 And no attacking me 22:34:01 NO WAIT 22:34:04 STOP 22:34:05 Forgot to say that 22:34:15 *It almost bongs but I stop it in time* 22:34:28 ... 22:34:39 *floats slowly over to the tacocat* 22:34:59 Don't harm it... 22:35:24 *floats very close to it* 22:35:35 . . . 22:35:43 *All the other buffed tacocats surrounds BOSS* 22:36:03 *stops* 22:36:09 Buffed Tacocat #1: What are you doing to this poor cat? 22:36:20 Buffed Tacocat #47: Yeah! Tell us! 22:36:27 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 22:36:31 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 22:36:33 *looks around* 22:36:39 Simple beasts, 22:36:41 ... 22:36:55 Buffed Tacocat #4531: Will he ever answer us? 22:37:09 Buffed Tacocat #6565645432: I hope so... 22:37:24 Simple beasts is what they are 22:38:03 They are psychical, mortal, and about to die- 22:38:10 BING BONG 22:38:15 Physical 22:38:17 * 22:38:18 *All the buffed tacocat attacks* 22:38:21 ARGH 22:38:25 WAIT 22:38:27 STOP 22:38:34 I HAVE NO CHOICE THEN 22:38:37 BING BONG IN 3 22:38:38 2 22:38:40 1 22:38:40 WAIT 22:38:41 NO 22:38:45 I'M NOT HARMING THEM 22:38:56 ... 22:38:59 ... 22:39:05 GET OFF OF ME 22:39:07 *The buffed tacocats attack boss with their anti-vortex matter* 22:39:38 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:39:41 WAIT 22:39:41 TACO 22:39:42 STOP 22:39:45 OMG 22:39:47 TSCOCAT! 22:39:48 OMG 22:39:50 OMG 22:39:50 OMG 22:39:51 ! 22:39:52 >explosion< 22:39:55 TACOCAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:39:55 YES 22:39:59 A FLUFFY TACOCAT 22:40:01 OMG 22:40:04 hey 22:40:04 ALL HAIL THE TACOCAT 22:40:09 just saying 22:40:11 Hello but I'm still BEING ATTACKS ED BY TACOCATS 22:40:16 BING BONG MAN! 22:40:18 TAR MAN! 22:40:21 NAD FINALE 22:40:22 IDK 22:40:31 BONG BING! 22:40:32 there is a reason i made the blog poem 22:40:33 TACO I NEED TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING TO YOU 22:40:43 im still on a wii u 22:40:49 and thats sad 22:40:59 (sad2) 22:41:02 "The species of TEM suddenly gains massive amounts of excitement when exposed to a Tacocat" 22:41:04 what 22:41:06 What taco 22:41:10 yes 22:41:13 a wii u 22:41:17 dont ask 22:41:21 ok 22:41:22 um 22:41:25 m8 22:41:36 send link pls 22:41:38 I'm gonna bing 22:41:43 http://mlgilluminatim8.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 22:42:01 HELP 22:42:32 if i suddendly leave 22:42:35 BING BONG! 22:42:45 jts my succ wii u 22:42:55 k 22:43:12 Somebody help I'm still being attacked by a horde of tacocats* 22:43:21 okie 22:43:33 Here's help 22:43:36 s*Rings Bing Bong Bell* 22:43:37 -tells tacocats to stop- 22:43:44 taco 22:43:48 -they do because im queen- 22:43:49 y u no astrieks 22:43:53 ? 22:43:57 astrieke 22:44:00 astrieks 22:44:01 * 22:44:03 wii u have no asters 22:44:04 ** 22:44:06 Whew 22:44:06 fak 22:44:26 btw 22:44:27 yes 22:44:30 i can rp 22:44:34 but im limited 22:44:41 Also 22:44:42 k 22:44:44 btw 22:44:47 i have a new "Character" 22:44:49 of some sorts 22:44:50 *kills one of the tacocats* 22:44:52 ok 22:44:55 There 22:44:57 Wait 22:45:02 *Rings Bing Bong Bell* 22:45:02 *Rings Bing Bong Bell* 22:45:02 *Rings Bing Bong Bell* 22:45:02 *Rings Bing Bong Bell* 22:45:08 It's their own fault- 22:45:13 *kills the rest* 22:45:17 *Turns on auto bonging machine* 22:45:22 back 22:45:25 BING BONG! 22:45:28 BING BONG! 22:45:29 henlo 22:45:34 HAHA 22:45:40 Henlo friend I would like to aquire BEPPSUUUU 22:45:42 LOOK AT ALL OF THE TACOCATS I KILLED 22:45:47 *sleps BAWS 22:46:02 Whatever 22:46:09 They are ssoooooooo dead 22:46:11 tboo y 22:46:20 *boss goes slep and gets attac, moles. Etc by Bing Bong Man* 22:46:29 lag 22:46:32 okey 22:46:43 I'm gitting dat lag too so I see what you mean 22:47:00 Really. 22:47:03 cos my comp is connected to the lights 22:47:07 don't ask 22:47:16 ._. 22:47:43 apparently when I turn the lights on my comp actually works 22:47:54 if I try the power button when they are off it doesn't work 22:48:01 so the lights always have to be on 22:48:02 .-, 22:48:06 .-.* 22:48:07 umm 22:48:10 k then 22:48:22 Okay 22:48:25 Now what? 22:48:25 I got a technician but they only partially fixed it so rip 22:48:40 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:48:44 Taco M8 22:48:48 and TBOO and maybe everyone else 22:48:50 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:48:54 What joe? 22:48:57 Now ( 22:48:59 * 22:48:59 kay 22:49:03 WHAT IN THE HELL 22:49:08 AUTOCORRECT 22:49:15 I AM GOING TO KILL AUTOCORRECT 22:49:21 tutn it off 22:49:24 Kill Joe 22:49:24 *Rings Bing Bong Bell* 22:49:33 ;} 22:49:53 Stoooop 22:50:20 No 22:50:24 *Rings Bing Bong Bell* 22:50:28 tboo y 22:50:39 ther is a reason i made the poem 22:50:45 taaaco 22:50:51 M8 22:51:48 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:52:04 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 22:52:58 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:53:02 annoy 22:53:17 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 22:53:20 Taco 22:53:26 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 22:53:32 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:53:49 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:53:52 wot 22:54:30 look in pm 22:54:41 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:55:36 ._. 22:55:56 Arena 22:55:58 m8 22:56:03 What? 22:56:13 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:56:43 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:56:47 http://mlgilluminatim8.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 22:56:55 So taco doesn't have to transition between chats 22:58:45 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 23:06:51 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:19:02 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:19:45 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 23:20:58 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:22:16 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:22:46 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 23:26:24 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:34:43 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:36:36 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:36:38 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:38:25 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:39:39 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:40:09 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs